Heretofore there have been a number of cartridges available which contain memory media on rotatable discs which are usable with disc drives. In particular disc cartridges are available for use with disc drives containing heads which are movable into position relative to the disc by means of for example, stepper motors and linear voice coil motors. Heretofore no cartridges have been available which can be utilized with a disc drive utilizing the benefits of a radial arm voice coil actuator. It is advantageous to use a radial arm voice coil actuator as such actuators are economical and efficient to use in comparison to other types of actuators. Further these actuators allow for infinite positionability of the heads. The drawback with such actuators is that they require that the cartridge provide a large opening so that the actuator can move the heads into the cartridge and come in contact with the disc. Such openings are larger in comparison to the openings required for stepper motor actuators or linear voice coil actuators.